Lidusis Dien Artian
Lidusis Dien Artian (리더시스 디엔 아르티안, Lideosiseu Dien Aleutian) is the second son of Duchess Dayner Artian and an Idun at Helios. Originally called a Monster by his schoolmates, he became Rood's main goal for his current mission. Lidusis is the deuteragonist in Black Haze. Background When they were still children, Ibriel Hadelio visited him and introduced him to her older brother, Chevel Phone Hadelio.Black Haze: Chapter 46 Chevel and Ibriel would often come to visit him until one day, Ibriel was killed by a demon while she was playing alone with Lidusis, who emerged from the situation unharmed.Black Haze: Chapter 47 Chevel blamed Lidusis for his sister's death and the next time they met was when Lidusis came to Helios.Black Haze: Chapter 47 Chevel began to bully Lidusis and because he is highly influential at Helios, the majority of the school joined in. There was an incident at the library where a large number witnesses observed Lidusis supposedly turned into a monster, after which the entire school shunned him.Black Haze: Chapter 28 A month after school began, his mother, being concerned about Lidusis's school life, requested Opion's headmaster to send someone to help and protect her son. It was decided that Rood Chrishi would be given this mission.Black Haze: Chapter 10 Friends/Allies/Acquaintances [[Rood Chrishi|'Rood Chrishi']]' ' * Rood was given the mission to help and protect Lidusis so that he may enjoy a normal school life. After much persistence by Rood, Lidusis eventually comes to trust him as a friend. [[Dio|'Dio Varus']]' ' * Initially Dio ignored Lidusis so as to not draw unwanted attention to himself and tried to convince Rood to do the same. However, after Lidusis stopped avoiding Rood, the three of them became friends. [http://black-haze.wikia.com/wiki/Lin_Noa Lin Noa]' ' * Lin was troubled by the bullying situation and only gained the courage to voice her opinion after Lidusis used himself as a human shield to protect his classmates during the incident with the Klads. After that, Lin became friends with Dio, Rood, and Lidusis. [[Ibriel Phon Hadelio|'Ibriel Phon Hadelio']]' ' * Most likely Lidusis' first friend. She often came to play with him when he was young and Lidusis cared about her a lot. However, she soon died and believes that he is the cause, making him feel an enormous amount of guilt. [http://black-haze.wikia.com/wiki/Chevel_Phon_Hadelio Chevel Phon Hadelio]' ' * Initially Chevel did not understand why his sister liked Lidusis and was annoyed when he ran away from him. However, after listening to Lidusis' brother call him a 'monster' and noticing that none of the Artian's servants were paying any attention to him, Chevel came to the realization that Lidusis' personality was due to being neglected. He then regularly accompanied his sister to go visit Lidusis and began to care for him to the point of thinking "I would have liked it if he were my brother too". However, Lidusis' brother had warned him about allowing Ibriel to go near Lidusis and after Ibriel's death, Chevel regretted ignoring the warning. Chevel blamed Lidusis for this since he had no one else to blame and carried this grudge for years. When Lidusis began attending Helios, Chevel used his influence to bully Lidusis and make his life a living hell. However, Lidusis still cared about Chevel and this is shown when Professor Heil gave him the choice between Chevel's life and the lives of all his classmates, to which Lidusis was unable to decide. Chevel, reviewing the situation, finally forgives Lidusis and saves Lidusis from having to decide by letting himself fall. 'Lidusis' older brother ' * Not much is known about their relationship, but he verbally abuses Lidusis while feigning to be nice. He is the one who appears ultimately responsible for all the trouble in Lidusis' life. He planted the idea of Lidusis being a 'monster' in Chevel's mind. While smirking, he suggested that Lidusis shows Ibriel the flower in the garden which ultimately lead to her death. References Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Helios Category:Students Category:Aristocrats Category:Idun